DEATH GAME: Mori Aokigahara no SUTOKA
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Saat Kotarou kembali ke Tokyo, ia diminta oleh Koyomi untuk menggali sesuatu di belakang rumahnya. Tak disangka, ia menemukan sebuah kotak berisi kertas misterius yang menyerupai Peta. Peta itu menuju ke tempat yang tidak Kotarou ketahui. Karena penasaran, ia berniat mendatangi tempat itu, namun justru kejadian-kejadian ganjal mulai terjadi. Alternative Universe!


**DEATH GAME: Mori Aokigahara no SUTOKA**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamen Rider © TOEI, Shoutarou Ishimori**

**Rate: T (Semi M)**

**Genre: Mystery, Blood, Supernatural, Adventure**

**Summary: Saat Kotarou kembali ke Tokyo, ia diminta oleh Koyomi untuk menggali sesuatu di belakang rumahnya. Tak disangka, ia menemukan sebuah kotak berisi kertas misterius yang menyerupai Peta. Peta itu menuju ke tempat yang tidak Kotarou ketahui. Karena penasaran, ia berniat mendatangi tempat itu, namun justru kejadian-kejadian ganjal mulai terjadi.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

—**Chapter One: The Misterious Case—**

* * *

Ruangan kerja di Apartemen itu sangatlah berantakan, sang pemilik yang merupakan seorang dokter tentu saja sangat sibuk sampai-sampai jarang sekali membereskan tempatnya. Dari kejauhan, seorang lelaki yang sepertinya adalah pemilik dari Apartemen tersebut tengah sibuk mencari data-data miliknya. Jadwalnya yang padat mengharuskannya untuk selalu datang ke Rumah Sakit tepat waktu. Sebenarnya, sang pemilik Rumah Sakit mengetahui kesibukannya sehingga menawarkannya untuk menggaji sekretaris pribadi, namun lelaki satu ini sepertinya tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, jadi dia menolaknya dan bilang kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aduh, gawat kalau sampai tidak ketemu, siang ini aku ada operasi lagi!" dia terus-menerus mencari data yang dibutuhkannya, tidak peduli pada keadaan ruangan kerja miliknya yang semakin berantakan.

"...aku juga tidak sempat membuat _oden_ pagi ini," masih mencari, dia sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau ruangan kerjanya terbuka sedikit, dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik di sana.

"Ano... _sumimasen_..."

"Eh?"

Menyadari ada yang mengatakan hal barusan, lelaki itu segera menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berdiri dengan wajah sedikit panik, sontak saja ia langsung menghampiri orang itu.

"Hino, ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini? Anko mana?" lelaki itu langsung bertanya _to the point_, dia memang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Date-_san_, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini, tapi aku mau memberimu berita... buruk." Hino Eiji, orang tadi, segera menundukkan kepalanya dan semakin memelankan suaranya seraya mengatakan kalimat barusan, membuat Date semakin heran.

"Hah, kabar buruk apa? Beasiswa kuliahmu ke Australia dibatalkan?" ia kembali bertanya masih dengan nada tenang, tapi tak sedikitpun keheranannya terpecahkan.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Ini soal Gotou-_san_!" Eiji meninggikan suaranya, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar lebih serius.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Gotou-_chan_?!" kali ini Date berbicara dengan nada serius, Eiji kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hino?"

"Gotou-_san_—"

"Apa?!"

"—menghilang." Dan ia kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap Date dengan wajah sedih, sementara lelaki di hadapannya itu sudah mematung kaku.

"A-apa katamu—COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" Date semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Gotou-_san_ menghilang, dua hari yang lalu saat Fakultas Sastra mendatangi Gunung _Fuji_. Waktu itu, karena angin yang sangat kencang, peta yang dibawa Gotou-_san_ terbang dan sepertinya... mengarah ke Hutan _Aokigahara_, dan..." Eiji menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Maksudmu, Gotou-_chan_ tersesat di hutan itu?" Date menyela kata-kata Eiji, dan Eiji hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu 'kan soal hutan itu, Hino! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Gotou-_chan_?" Date mulai kesal atas ceritaan Eiji, sementara pemuda berambut jabrik itu hanya diam.

"Kami sudah menghubungi polisi, tapi sampai sekarang polisi belum memberitahu kabar apapun." Eiji berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Date-_san_... kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah,"

"..."

"Date-_san_!"

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti. Tapi jika polisi masih belum bisa menemukan Gotou-_chan_, aku akan ikut mencarinya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku permisi." Eiji segera berpamitan pada Date. Sementara Date hanya mengangguk dan mengizinkan pemuda itu pergi.

Setelah Eiji pergi, suasana kembali sunyi. Date yang sedari tadi terburu-buru kini hanya melamun memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, terlebih lagi soal Gotou.

Eiji tahu betul bagaimana hubungan Date dan Gotou, makannya ia tidak mau Date bertindak sendirian. Dan Eiji tahu, bagaimana cara Date bertindak, makannya ia tidak terlalu khawatir.

Namun, tanpa lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu ketahui, ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan rekannya itu. Ralat, bukan tidak pernah bertemu lagi, lebih tepatnya, ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Gotou yang sama.

...dan hari itu, Dokter Date Akira seperti merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

* * *

_XXxDEATH GAMExXx_

"Wah, sudah lama sekali." Kotarou melangkahkan kakinya, hendak memasuki Universitas Tokyo yang sangat ia rindukan, beasiswanya untuk belajar di Jerman kini sudah berakhir dan ia akan kembali kuliah di sini. Lebih dari itu, Kotarou justru sangat merindukan semua teman-temannya.

"_Ohayou_~" sebuah sapaan ceria didengar Kotarou, ia segera menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang di sana.

"_Ohayou_ _mou_ Yuusuke-_senpai_~" Kotarou membalas sapaan ceria itu dan mendapati salah satu seniornya di sana, Yuusuke Onodera.

"_Nee_, kau baru kembali ya?" Yuusuke segera menanyai Kotarou soal Kuliahnya di Jerman selama ini. Kotarou bisa memaklumi hal itu, karena dia tahu betul sifat Yuusuke.

"Ahaha, iya aku baru kembali. Ngomong-ngomong di mana yang lain?" kali ini Kotarou yang bertanya balik pada Yuusuke.

"Aku juga baru sebentar di sini, kalau begitu duluan ya Kotarou, aku mau mencari Tsukasa dan yang lain. _Jaa_~" Yuusuke menjawabnya disertai senyuman ramah, setelah itu ia segera berpamitan pada Kotarou.

"_Jaa_~" balas Kotarou dengan riang. Setelah Yuusuke pergi dari hadapannya, ia melanjutkan berjalannya dan mulai memasuki Kampusnya.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, dan kebetulan sekali ia berpapasan dengan Daiki.

"Kaitou-_san_, kau tidak bersama Yuusuke-_senpai_? Tadi dia mencarimu." Kotarou menyapa Daiki yang sedang membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Tidak." Pemuda jangkung itu hanya membalasnya dengan nada datar, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan sendirian?" lalu ia balas melontarkan pertanyaan pada Kotarou.

"Aku tahu, maksudku, tidak biasanya kau sendirian. Tadi Yuusuke-_senpai_ mencarimu." Kotarou menyamakan langkahnya dengan Daiki, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Oh." Dan lagi-lagi pemuda disebelahnya itu hanya menanggapinya datar. "Kalau begitu aku duluan." Daiki segera mempercepat langkahnya dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kotarou yang masih asik berjalan, dan segera melambaikan tangannya sebentar.

Sebelum Daiki benar-benar pergi, ia kembali menoleh pada Kotarou dan kali ini berbicara disertai senyum,

"Terimakasih permen karetnya~"

"Oy, ah baiklah." Akhirnya Kotarou memutuskan untuk berjalan sendirian.

"Apa sebaiknya aku membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Teddy ya, lagipula sudah lama sekali sih..." Kotarou terus berjalan sendirian, lalu ia mulai merogoh kantong celananya dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu... sejak kapan?" ia mencari-cari sesuatu dalam kantongnya.

"Ara~ Kaitou-_san_ benar-benar mencuri semua permen karetku." Ia kembali berjalan dengan lesu. Pasalnya, permen karet itu satu-satunya makanan yang ia bawa pagi ini, ia belum sarapan dan semalam pun ia tidak makan karena ketiduran.

Terlebih lagi, ia tahu betul bagaimana Daiki. Daiki memang suka sekali mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya dan selalu mengatakan kalau itu adalah harta karun. Mungkin Kotarou menyebutnya sebagai pencuri, memang pencuri sih, tapi Daiki selalu bilang kalau dia itu berada di tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari pencuri, Kotarou pun tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Yang jelas, seorang Kaitou Daiki itu sulit ditebak.

"Yo, Kotarou kau sudah kembali ya~" lagi, ia mendengar ada yang menyapanya, dengan wajah lesu ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Eiji di sana.

"Eiji, iya aku sudah kembali." Kotarou membalas sapaan Eiji dengan wajah lesu, ketika Eiji berjalan mendekatinya, Eiji sudah tersenyum saja.

"Ada apa?" karena bingung, Kotarou memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hari ini aku yang traktir di Kantin, ayo." Eiji kembali berbicara lalu tersenyum lagi, kedua lesung pipinya terlihat jelas karena perubahan ekpresinya itu. Seakan tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu sedang kelaparan, Eiji langsung menarik tangan Kotarou dan mengajaknya ke Kantin.

"Ah, terimakasih Eiji." Sementara Kotarou hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu sembari memasang wajah bingung karena Eiji menarik tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Jadi begitu ya," setelah selesai makan di Kantin, Kotarou mendengar ceritaan Eiji tentang hilangnya Gotou. Pemuda yang tingginya 179 cm itu sedikit menimbang-nimbang perkataan Eiji.

"Hutan _Aokigahara_ itu 'kan sangat angker dan berhantu, jadi kemungkinan... Gotou-_san_ tidak akan bisa kembali." Kotarou menatap Eiji serius seraya mengatakan hal barusan, sementara pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu memasang ekpresi bingung bercampur panik.

"Karena itu... aku takut Gotou-_san_ tidak kembali dan... Date-_san_ bertindak sendirian." Eiji menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa seniornya itu.

"Hey, Eiji lebih baik sekarang kita tenang dulu, saat ini, kita hanya perlu menunggu kabar dari polisi." Kotarou berusaha meyakinkan Eiji, berharap pemuda bermarga Hino itu bisa sedikit tenang.

"_Sou ka_. Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja," dan Eiji hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Nee_, kau baik-baik saja Eiji? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" Kotarou segera mengganti topik dan memandang Eiji dengan sedikit khawatir. Sementara pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu hanya tersenyum simpul, lagi-lagi kedua lesung pipinya tampak terlihat jelas,

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

* * *

**Jam 17.45, Waktu Jepang.**

Kotarou pulang sendirian hari ini, karena semua teman-temannya punya acara masing-masing. Sore ini karena ia begitu rindu dengan suasana Tokyo, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dan melewati SMA _Amanogawa_. Saat sedang asik berjalan, ada yang menyapanya.

"KOTAROU-_SENPAI_!" suara penuh semangat itu berasal dari siswa SMA _Amanogawa_, sebut saja ia Kisaragi Gentarou. Namun tidak seperti biasanya beramai-ramai, kali ini Gentarou justru sendirian.

"Gentarou, kenapa kau sendirian?" Kotarou segera bertanya begitu Gentarou menghampirinya.

"Hari ini Yuuki mengantarkan Tomoko ke _Mall_, lalu Kengo pulang duluan, Ryuusei tidak tahu kemana, sisanya menonton konser~" Gentarou menjelaskan dengan ceria, sementara Kotarou hanya mengangguk mendengarkan pernyataan _kouhai_-nya itu.

"Begitu ya. Kenapa kau tidak ikut menonton konser?" ia kembali bertanya pada Gentarou, sementara Gentarou hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. _Senpai_ sendiri, kenapa lewat sini? Tidak biasanya."

"Oh, aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja sebentar, sudah lama tidak lewat sini. Kau tidak berubah ya, masih tidak mau memakai seragam SMA _Amanogawa_." Kotarou sedikit mencandai Gentarou karena kebiasaan buruknya itu.

"Seperti tidak tahu aku saja."

"Hey, kita berpisah di sini ya, Apartemenku di sebelah sana, dah." Kotarou segera pamit pada Gentarou karena hari mulai petang dan Rumahnya memang berlawanan arah dengan jalan pulang Gentarou. Sementara Gentarou hanya mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kotarou.

"Ko-ta-rou..." mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Kotarou segera menoleh dan mendapati tetangganya di sana, Koyomi.

"Koyomi, ada apa?" tanpa basa-basi ia segera bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Tadi ada seorang wanita yang mengatakan padaku kalau di belakang Apartemenmu ada tanah yang harus digali." Koyomi mulai menjelaskan maksudnya pada Kotarou.

"Eh, tanah? Setahuku aku tidak pernah mengubur apapun di belakang Apartemenku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi sepertinya kau harus mengerjakannya."

"Kenapa... eh, Koyomi?"

"Aku merasa, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kotak itu adalah rahasianya."

"Kotak?"

"Dalam _vision_-ku, aku bisa melihat ada kotak yang dikubur di belakang rumahmu."

"Kotak apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kumohon, kerjakan ya, Kotarou."

"Eh, tapi—"

BRUK.

Sebelum Kotarou sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Koyomi sudah masuk duluan ke rumah miliknya. Mau tidak mau, Kotarou akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Koyomi.

* * *

"_Teddy~ sudah lama sekali ya."_

"_Yo, Kotarou."_

"_Teddy, kau sedang apa?"_

"_Kotarou..."_

"_T-Teddy..."_

"_Ko-ta-rou..."_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_MATILAH!"_

"_TEDDY!"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, kumohon, kerjakan ya, Kotarou."_

"_Koyomi?"_

"_Nee, Senpai... aku akan membunuhmu."_

"_Genta—"_

"_Kotarou..."_

"_E-Eiji..."_

"_Matilah."_

"_Datanglah ke tempat itu..."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Ck, petanya terbang."_

"_GOTOU-SAN!"_

"_Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali."_

"_Hutan... Aokigahara."_

"_GOTOU-SAN!"_

"_Kotarou..."_

"_Shi."_

"_YAMETTE!"_

"Hah... hah..." Kotarou mengatur nafasnya karena mimpi buruk barusan, setelah ia menggali tanah itu tadi sore, ia jadi bermimpi aneh. Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud oleh Koyomi.

"_Aku merasa, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."_

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi... Koyomi?"

—**To Be Continue—**


End file.
